


Wishes like Stars

by floating_in_fandoms



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floating_in_fandoms/pseuds/floating_in_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before he dies, Enjolras reflects on his mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes like Stars

_"Do you permit it?"_  
Enjolras pressed his hand with a smile.  
This smile was not ended when the report resounded. 

Enjolras cried for the people of Paris, cursing them for not rising as he had begged them to. 

He cried for the innocent lives lost at the barricades and the funeral of LaMarque. He wished it hadn’t come to that.

Enjolras cried for the death of his friends, his companions, and compatriots. Regret and grief soured his voice as he screamed his anguish.

They had died for him. Because of him. They had followed him into the path of danger and it was his fault that they had not returned.

He cried for Combeferre and Courfeyrac, his closest and most trusted. For Bahorel and Feuilly and their wild, loving spirits. For Joly, his caution and excitement. For Bossuet and his clumsy, loyal smile. For Prouvaire and his childish appearance of innocence. Even for Marius and Cosette and their naive, giddy love. For Gavroche, who died too early for a revolution he needed more than anyone.

For Grantaire.

Grantaire could have saved himself. He did not need to die. He might still be alive if not for his fierce loyalty and stubbornness. If only he had stayed asleep at his table he would not be dead now.

Enjolras cried for his own ignorance, how he had refused to see Grantaire as his equal.

He cried bitter tears, wishing that he had seen past his vision of a perfect future. He wished he had seen that his optimism had clouded his eyes. 

He wished he had been better.

He wished he had saved them.

He wished.

_Enjolras, pierced by eight bullets, remained leaning against the wall, as though the balls had nailed him there. Only, his head was bowed._

**Author's Note:**

> the quotes in italics are from the Isabel Hapgood translation.
> 
> As always, I'm on tumblr at deadnotsleepng :)


End file.
